Behind the Mental Bars
by Echos of 2008-2009
Summary: Rayquaza and finds himself inside a zoo with Groudon. But then he finds the Zoo's dark secret. It's really a Pokemon Research Lab that does cruel and unhuman tests on it's residents. Will they uncover it's dark secret? Or will they go with to flow? R&R!
1. it all begins

Hello World, My name is Rayquaza, or at least that's what you humans call me. But really peoples call me Ray. I'm about 23 feet tall (coiled) and 4oo something pounds. My blood type is A positive and I'm single. Ok got that out of the way. Now lets begin.

It's a quiet day in the sky. The clouds were lazily floating by over the equally lazy plains. A light breeze hugged the trees and a few Ponyta were grazing in the high steppes of . It looked and seemed like a perfect day. Rayquaza looked over his place in Sky Palace. The sun shone thought the translucent clouds that it was made of. He was not expecting anyone and neither did he want any. Yet again he was 35,000 feet above the ground.

Suddenly a huge swoosh was heard in shock he looked around. Some sort of fighter jet was coming right at him. He'd seem these before, but usually they held friendly people that waved at him. This was not one of those planes.

Swoosh! It nearly missed him and it turned around again this time more aggressive than before. It launched another missal and then he blacked out.

When he awoke he saw a large red figure peering over him. Faintly saying "Hey are you ok?"

He looked and when his eyes finally focused he realized that Groudon was looking funnily at him. "Ahh! How did I get here?"

"You been here for a long time it think…It's hard to know time around this place…"

"This place?! Where is here!?"

"Well I don't know how to say thins to you but…Welcome To the New Hoenn Zoo and Research Lab!"

"Zoo!" Research Lab!? What the…?!"

"I know this is hard but…"

"Zoo!? How can they put the Great Rayquaza in a zoo on display for the mediocre?" He goes over to the glass and puts one of his hands on it. It's cold and unwelcomeing. Trying to break the dense ice he said, "So Groudon long time no see huh?"

"Ha funny… It's only been a few thousand years… Not that long. Oh and Kyogre is here too but he's in another section."

"What do they want with us?"

"Well this isn't really a Zoo. Let me tell you a secret, This is actually a Pokemon Research Lab. A bad one."

"Bad one?"

"They do bad things to us…Like like…" He stopped because his eyes started to tear up. "They murdered my wife and my unborn son."

"What?! That's horrid!"

"I know, Here's what happened well seeing that we haven't seen each other in a while let's recap. Life was good… It was really… Ok then ummm… My wife Nasaska was 9 months into her pregnancy and than they came… and well we were all abducted and we were taken to a silver room and took Nasaska at started to do various teats on her and they were torturous. Please I don't want to mention it. Hard enough to do when you're normal, harder to do when you're 9 months. Anyway she was a trooper. Then some how I don't know they enforced labor. Don't ask. Anyway they made it intentionally hard and apparently she lost too much blood and…She died and so did the unborn baby." He then put his head I his hands and started bawling.

"Groudon that terrible to anyone… No one should ever go thought that."

"So…Umm…Do you know how to entertain?"

"Why?"

"Because that's what you're here to do. Entertain the masses."

"Masses?"

"God Arceus Ray! The humans! The people!"

"Oh yeah them…"

"You better have something to entertain them with whether you're good at. Because that happier the Peoples are the…longer you stay…alive…"

"Stay alive?!"

"Yeah if you're not useful than they kill you. Like they did Nasaska. But if she did live though the birth she'd be the most important one here."

"Why?"

"God Arceus! Must I spell everything out?! She's a female! Do you know how valuable they are?! They could of made an entire army of us if they wanted!"

"Sounds kinda gross."

"Well Ray welcome the Zoo! The place where things live and die everyday!"

"Sorry I am new here."

"I guess you are but anyway…"

Suddenly a loud bell was heard and then Groudon shouted "Ray I hope your ready to face the Peoples and forget your dignity and entertain the masses cuz here they come! Then he whispered over the roar over the bell "The most important rule? Remember the People can't understand you."

Rayquaza's first day of being a Zoo "animal" had begun.


	2. rayquaza's life and reluctence

"What do you mean I don't get it! What am I suppose to do?! Entertain!?" Rayquaza said fistfuly.

"Yeah learn how to do something good or—" Just then a crowd of people then ran though to the narrow pathways to the "exhibits." Groudon like this was no ordinary from anything else in his life he went up to the glass and said in a language that Rayquaza could understand but not the people "Hello everybody!" He sounded like a bafooned mentally retarded moron.

Even though he'd been only there for a little time he couldn't help but thinking. _This is really sad, Great pokemon should not be put on display to be laughed at for their stupidity. They should be respected and honored. Even non-legendary pokemon shall not be disrespected like this. God bless Groudon. I can't help but think how much this damages his pride…_

Just then the crowd started to burst out laughing at what Groudon was doing. _Such mental digression it's terrible… _

Groudon looked over at Rayquaza and saw that he needed some attention. In pokemonic language said "Hey look at him!"

Rayquaza then hissed back "Groudon I'll kill you for that! I swear!"

"Yes who wants to see him do something funny!?"

Then the crowd roared with a "Yyyyyyyyeah!"

"Groudon what do I do!?" He said panicky.

"Something!" Then he said quietly "The people arE…waiting…"

"Ummm…Ahhh…  
Just then Groudon saw that he wasn't going to do something he then pushed Rayquaza very hard against the glass wall.

The crowd burst in laughter. Thinking that this was part of the show.

At the end of the day Groudon came over to Rayquaza with some very harsh words. "What are you doing? You have to entertain?! Really do you want your pelt or _you_ on an auction?! If your life really meant something to you then I'll really think you try harder!"

"I am but I still don't get why we have to do this! This isn't right! Groudon when you were out there did you feel any pride at all at what you doing!?"

Groudon looked away. He stopped.

"Right! You don't! But why?!"

"Because…I don't want to die…"

"Die…?"

"Die! Like Nasaska! My son! Almost everyone here! This is like my death camp the last adventure the last…"

"Groudon personally I'd rather have my dignity and die then living like a fool!"

"Well then." He said darkly. "I guess life doesn't mean a lot to you."

Just then the "lab worker" came and pointed at Rayquaza saying, "Come here little naughty one…"


	3. the breeding room

"Why do you want me?" Rayquaza asked.

"Shut up you little useless pest!" He shouted and whipped him across the face. "You are to remain silent unless you want to face the biotechnic testing lab. That where all the bad misbehaved pokemon little beasties go! Like your little spouse…" He pointed to Groudon and he looked away. He then looked and jabbed "Well Groudon, She gone get it through your think skull! She G-O-N-E. As for both of you need to come with me."

He led them out of the display room and into a long white sterilely sick hallway. Both Groudon and Rayquaza looked around and saw a flash of what was going on in the rooms. One room had what looked like a half Grovle half Flygon whimpering in its cage. With a laboratory worker poking needles and tubes into it while hooked into many different machines. Another had Kyogre jumping through electric hoops and it looked at them sadly and looked away. Then the lab worker started talking.

"And you will be not subjected to that testing…You are going to the…Ahh where're here…" He then put them onto a white large table and muttering "The breeding division…" He looked at Groudon and Rayquaza and they looked puzzled. "Stupid animals…" And he walked out of the room.

"Groudon what do they mean?" Rayquaza asked, "I don't get it. What are they saying?"

"They said 'breeding'" He muttered.

"What does that mean? Wait you can speak human?!"

"Duh. What you learn around here is sometimes a bit scary. Oh and breeding mean umm…How do I put this nicely…umm It mean obtaining a male and female of the same species or not. And sometimes 'naturally' or 'artificially' inseminating the female resulting in a more ideal 'being'. Boy that was a long sentence…"

"So you bluntly mean 'forcing two beings to have sex'. AKA raping…?"

"Yes I'm sure…"

Just then another **female** lab worker came in a put some latex gloves on. She said, "Ok little things, Just relax and be calm. This will only hurt for a moment."

Just then Rayquaza felt something very cold and funky going into a place where something definitely shouldn't be going.

"Gah!" He winced.

"Oh it's ok… I won't hurt…"

"Owe!" He cried. "Owe! Ahh ohh umm ah…yeah…" Just then he noticed and felt a funny white liquid material on the table. Just then the female lab worker said "Thank you…little one… That will be all." She then put the substance into a jar and put it away. And moved Rayquaza and Groudon into the display room.

"See Rayquaza? They do weird things to you. Even I can't explain what." Just then his voice got dark. "But what I do know is that they won't shut up about this new super 'pokemon'"


End file.
